Suggestions for Toon One-Shots
by TheGreatFanatic
Summary: This is a list of ideas for ANIMANIAgirl506's next Fic, "Toon One-Shots".
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The following is several ideas/suggestions for ANIMANIAgirl506's next fanfic, "Toon One-Shots". I've been following her fanfic, "Back to the Toons the Sequel", ever since I found it on this website, and I liked some of the author's chapters, especially the adaptations of "Hearts of Twilight" and "Lookit the Fuzzy Heads". Although this list was posted by me, ANIMANIAgirl506 has been making contributions to these ideas, and they were originally going to be part of "Back to the Toons the Sequel", but we decided that they would work better in the next fic instead. All this being said, ANIMANIAgirl506 and I would appreciate any feedback/reviews and ideas you have for this list. Now, without further ado, here are the ideas for "Toon One-Shots".


	2. Max and Alyssa Meet Ms Flamiel

Idea/Suggestion #1: Max and Alyssa Meet Ms. Flamiel

Max's POV:

It was a perfectly zany day for Alyssa, the Warners, and me until Mr. Plotz called Alyssa and me into his office and the Warners tagged along. Once we got there, The

Warners jumped into Mr. Plotz's lap. "Hiya Plotzy!" the Warners said giving him a big hug. "Did you miss us?" asked Dot. "Get out of my office!" Plotz shouted. "And why

would we do that?" said Yakko. Plotz rolled his eyes. "This isn't about you Warners, I want to talk to Max and Alyssa alone". "Oh". The Warners slipped off his lap and sat

down on one of the chairs near his desk. "That means get out!" The Warners then zipped out of Mr. Plotz's office. Once we were alone with Mr. Plotz, I said, "Mr. Plotz, what is

this about?" "Are we in any trouble?" said Alyssa. "No, no!" said Mr. Plotz, "This isn't what this is about." "Well then, what?", I said. "Well," Mr. Plotz began, "since you and

your friend have been living here at the Warner lot for some time, I've been talking with Scratchansniff and we think that the time would be right for you and your friend to

start attending school with the Warners. "What?! are you kidding me?" I said. "No way would I…." "It sure would be nice to go back to school again…" Alyssa said, cutting me

off. I sighed and said, "Yeah…ok" "Then it's settled!" said Mr. Plotz, "You'll start attending school with the Warners first thing in the morning." "Thank you Mr. Plotz", I said

rolling my eyes. "Yes, Thanks." said Alyssa. "You're welcome." said Mr. Plotz. When we got back to the water tower, Yakko asked me, "So Max, how did your meeting with Mr.

Plotz go?" "It was fine." I said."What did he say?" asked Yakko. "He said that starting tomorrow we're starting school with you guys." I said. Yakko said, "Really? That's what

he said?" "Yeah," I with a sigh. "And not only that, we have to start first thing tomorrow morning." "Wow! That's what he said?" said Yakko. "Yes," I said. "My sibs and I

would be happy to take you to school and meet our teacher, Ms. Flamiel." "Flamiel!", Alyssa burst out laughing, "your teacher's name is Ms. Flamiel?" Though Alyssa thought

it was funny, I didn't, so I immediately walked over to Alyssa and clamped her mouth shut and said, "You may think her name is funny, but believe me, she is not." Alyssa

said, "What do you mean?", "I mean that she is one of the strictest, meanest teachers ever!" I said. Alyssa gulped nervously and said, "Okay, Max." "Actually," said Yakko,

"My sibs and I set her straight and now she's not so mean." "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that." "Phew!" said Alyssa, relieved. That night, Alyssa and I went to bed, and then I

said, "Well, then, I guess we're going to school tomorrow, huh, Alyssa?" "Yep, I guess so," Then we immediately went to sleep, thinking about our first day of school.

...

The next morning, Alyssa, the Warners and I left the water tower and headed for the schoolhouse which was a small building on the lot with the Warner Bros. logo on the

front of it. Once we got there, there was a tall, brown-haired, bespectacled woman in a purple dress and black shoes sitting at her desk. Once the Warners, me and Alyssa sat

at our desks, the woman stood up and walked until she stood in front of us. "Hello," she began, "My name is Ms. Flamiel, and the only reason why I say that is because I see

that there are two new students in our class. May I ask your names?" she said. Then Alyssa and I stood up and said, "I'm Max and I'm Alyssa." "Well, hello Max, hello

Alyssa." said Ms. Flamiel, "Welcome to our class." "Thank you, Ms. Flamiel," we said, and then we sat back down in our desks. " "Now..." said Ms. Flamiel, "We shall begin

class by reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. Please repeat after me." "Please repeat after me." The Warners, Alyssa, and I repeated. "No, no, no! Wait until I start, then repeat

after me." "No, no, no! Wait until I start, then repeat after me." We repeated. "Stop that! I'm warning you!" "Stop that! I'm warning you!" We repeated. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop

it!" "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" we repeated. "If you don't stop it right now I shall scream!" "If you don't stop it right now I shall scream!" we repeated. "All right, that's it!" "All

right, that's it!" we repeated. Then Ms. Flamiel ran out of the schoolhouse screaming and Alyssa, the Warners and I followed suit. Once we were all back in class, Ms. Flamiel

wrote the rules down on the chalkboard, and then she said, "Let me warn you that I will tolerate no foolishness, are we clear?" "No, we're opaque!" said Yakko, and then he

snapped his fingers and said, "Now we're clear." Ms. Flamiel turned towards Yakko. "Yakko can you conjugate?" "Who me? I never even kissed a girl." Me and Alyssa giggled.

He leaned towards me. "Well ok, ok, maybe I have a couple times". I started laughing. Ms. Flamiel wasn't too happy. "Let's move on to science. Dot what can you tell me

about the great scientists about the 18th century?" "They're all dead" "No no no!" "Okay, they're all living". "No no no!" "Well, now were getting into philosophy." Ms Flamiel

stamped her foot. "We're not getting into anything! And you two! Stop laughing this instant!" Me and Alyssa clammed up. We couldn't help it, sometimes the Warners were

just too funny. "Let's move on to math shall we?" "Wakko can you multiply?". He then turned into several different Wakkos. "How's this?" Ms. Flamiel looked like she was

about to blow a fuse. "Not that sort of multiply". She then turned around and went to write a problem on the board. "Yakko?" "Yes Ms. Flamiel?" "I want you to multiply

47x83". "That sounds like a song cue to me". "No it doesn't". "Sure it does hit it!"

Now it's time for the Multiplication Song!

7 x 3 is 21,

Which, as you know,

Is just two 10s plus 1, and so,

We put the 1 right here,

And we carry the 2, one left

To the top of the tens place, right next door

And we put it on top of the number 4,

Which is really four 10s that we multiply

Times 3 in the ones place and that's why

We now have 12, which we add to the 2

That we carry to get 14.

_See how easy that was?_

Oho, it's multiplication

It's math education.

Hey, Albert Einstein said

That it's so easy to do.

It's simple, it's breezy,

It's fun and it's easy,

Just buy a calculator,

You can multiply, too!

_And now, the second digit._

7 x 8 is 56,

Which, as you know,

Is just five 10s plus 6, and so,

We put the 6 right here

In the tens place, left of the 1

And we carry the 5 like we did before

To the top of the tens place next to the 4,

Then multiply that 4 x 8

To get 32. See, isn't this great?

Then, we add the 5 that we carried before

To get 37, then add once more

Straight down to get 3,901!

_Isn't this swell?_

Oh, let's give multiplication

A standing ovation!

Isaac Newton multiplied

A couple times two!

Times two! Times two! Times two!

It's simple, it's breezy,

It's fun and it's easy,

So buy a calculator

And study this stuff later

Maybe someday, you can multiply numbers

Too, three four five...

_Recess!_

_..._

I rolled my eyes at him as he sat down again. "show-off!" "Thank you, Max!" said Yakko. Soon, the bell for recess did ring, and the Warners, Alyssa and I were let out for

recess. During recess, Yakko said, "So, Max, how are you and Alyssa enjoying your first day of school?" "Yakko, it's great!" I said, "Ms. Flamiel isn't like the teachers from our

world." "I'm glad you and Alyssa feel that way, Max." said Yakko. Before we knew it, the bell rang for us to get back to class, and soon we'd be headed back home to the

water tower.


	3. The Toon Pox

Idea #2: The Toon Pox

Yakko's POV:

My sibs and I woke up one morning feeling very sick. We were covered in itchy red spots and we were feeling very hot. Just then Max and

Alyssa came in, but when they heard us moaning they got very worried. Just as they came closer to us, I said, "Max, Alyssa! No! Stay away

from us!" "What? Why, Yakko?" Max said. "My sibs and I have come down the Toon Pox!" "The Toon Pox? What's that?" Alyssa said. "The

Toon Pox is a contagious disease that only afflicts Toons." "And?" Max said. "If you come too close to us you'll catch it." I said. "Nonsense!"

Max said. "Alyssa and I will stay by your side until you get better." Well, for the next few days, Max and Alyssa took good care of my sibs and

me until we got better from the Toon Pox.

…

_Several days later…_

Max's POV:

After the Warners had recovered from the Toon Pox, we all went out on the lot to cause our usual chaos and mayhem, but Alyssa and I soon

noticed that we didn't feel very well, so I said to the Warners, "Guys, wait!" "What is it, Max?" Yakko said. "Alyssa and I don't feel so good…" I

said. "Oh, well then," Yakko said, "We'd better take you back to the water tower and put you to bed." So the Warners took us back to the

water tower and put us to bed. However, the next morning, Alyssa and I were very sick, but when the Warners came to wake us up so we

could go outside to cause our usual chaos and mayhem, the Warners could hear us moaning and coughing, and that got them very worried

about us, so Yakko said, "Max? Alyssa?" and he quickly removed the covers from our bed. When Yakko saw us, he noticed that we were

covered in bright red spots. "Max? Alyssa? You don't look so good." Yakko said. "Well, we don't feel so good." I said. When Yakko felt our

foreheads, they were hot to the touch, and then Yakko said, "Uh-oh…" and I said, "What is it, Yakko?" "Uh… Max?" "Yes, Yakko?" I said.

"Remember when my sibs and I had the Toon Pox?" "Yeah…" I said. "Well, you guys seem to have caught it." "WHAT?!" I said. "Oh no! This is

terrible!" Alyssa said. Dot put her hands on her hips and said, "Oh please, it's not that bad." "How long does it take to recover?" I asked. "It

takes about a few days to get better." I sighed sadly. "Oh, don't be like that Max…" Yakko said. "Why not?" I said. "Because there is one good

thing about the Toon Pox…" "Oh, yeah? What's that?" "Once you've caught the Toon Pox, you can't catch it again." Yakko said. "Oh, well that's

good news." I said. "Yeah, and don't worry, we'll take very good care of you two." "Thanks, Yakko, you're the best." I smiled. "Don't mention

it." Yakko said, and he gave me a kiss and tucked Alyssa and me back in our bed and said, "If you need anything, just holler." "But Yakko!

What about our dates together?" "Don't worry about us. Our dates? They can wait until you get better. Oh, and there's one more thing that's

really important." "Yes?" I said. "Don't scratch yourself." "Why?" I said. "Because it'll get worse if you do." With that Yakko left us alone so

Alyssa and I could get some rest.

…

Now I really tried my best, but I was starting to itch like crazy. I tried to scratch but Yakko held me back. Alyssa was having the same

problem. Not only that but it felt like I was getting worse. The coughing fits really hurt my chest and I wanted to scratch so bad that I was

ready to hit Yakko with my mallet. Eventually, the Warners had to tie us down so we wouldn't scratch. Despite that, the Warners took good

care of us: they took our temperature, fed us soup, and rubbed some special cream that would make the itch go away. Then, after a few days,

we finally recovered from the Toon Pox and then we went out on our dates together.


	4. Getting Word to the Real World

Idea/Suggestion #3: Getting Word to the Real World

Max's POV:

After what seemed like weeks, Alyssa and I talked about getting a message back to my my mom in the real world. To accomplish this, we went to Acme Labs to see if Pinky

and the Brain could build a machine that would allow temporary Toons like Alyssa, but not permanent Toons like me, to travel between the Toon world and the real world to

deliver a note to my mom.

...

When we got there, Pinky and the Brain were busy preparing another plan for world domination, until they noticed Alyssa and me coming in. "Hello, Max, Hello Alyssa, narf!"

said Pinky. "Yes, hello." said the Brain. "What brings you back here?" "Brain," I began, "I know that I'm a permanent Toon and Alyssa isn't, but I'm getting worried about my

world." Before I could say any more, Brain said, "Max, don't say another word. What do you want me to do?" "I'd like you to construct a machine that would allow temporary

Toons like Alyssa to travel between the Toon world and the real world and back again. "Well," said the Brain, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull it off, but I'll see what I can

do."

...

Half an hour later, Pinky and the Brain returned with their device, which was a portal that allowed for Alyssa to travel between the real world and the Toon world, but the

Brain also gave Alyssa a wristwatch with some buttons for her to stay in touch with me, and a walkie-talkie for me to stay in touch with her. "Now don't be scared…" said

Brain. Alyssa nodded. Then Alyssa entered the portal, and was soon transported back to her house and soon she realized that she wasn't a Toon anymore, and that she was

human again. However, her joy was soon interrupted because I was trying to call her and I said, "Alyssa! Come in, Alyssa! Do you read?" Alyssa then pushed a button on her

wrist communicator and she said, "Max, I read you loud and clear." "Good, now don't forget to deliver my message to my mom and make sure she sees it, then you have to

come back to the Toon world through the TV." "Right, Max." said Alyssa. After that, Alyssa raced off to my house and delivered the message. She waited for my mom to

appear, and she soon found the note and read it aloud:

...

"Dear Mom, I'm sorry if I worried you, but I've been traveling to the Toon world and back, and now I can't leave because I am a permanent Toon. I knew if I said anything,

you wouldn't believe me, but everything that's happened to me was all for the best. I wish I could return home, but this is what is best, both for you and me. I love you and I

miss you. Max (AKA Your Daughter May)."

...

After that, Alyssa was about to run to the living room when my mom said, "Alyssa? Is that you?" "Yeah, it's me." Alyssa said. "This note that May wrote to me, is it true?" said

my mom. "Yep, it's 100% true!" "May is trapped in the Toon world forever?" "Yep, she's trapped there." Alyssa said. "That's awful!" My mom said. "Oh no, she's perfectly

fine." "Alyssa! What's going on?" I said from her wristwatch. "Max, I'm talking to your Mom." Alyssa said. "How did she take the news that I can't come home?" "She's taking

it pretty hard…" Alyssa said. "Alyssa who are you talking to?" My mom said. "May." "May is on that thing on your wrist? Thank goodness she's ok." My mom said. "May I talk

to her?" "Sure." Alyssa then turned on the speakerphone function on the wristwatch and my mom began to speak. "May, is that you?" my mom said. "Yeah, it's me." I said. "I

read the note you sent me." My mom said. "It's awful that you can't come home." "I know, Mom, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. We can't change what's meant to

be." "Yeah, May, I know." My mom said. "Well I guess the only thing I can do about it is send you your stuff from home through Alyssa." "Yeah, that's about the only thing

you can do." I said. After my mom finished talking to me, she and Alyssa went up to my old bedroom where all my stuff was, but Alyssa told my mom not to get any of my

Animaniacs stuff because that would mess up the Toon world. Eventually it was all packed in boxes and they quickly shoved my boxes through the TV, and then once the job

was finished, Alyssa said goodbye to my mom and went through the TV herself. "Mission Accomplished!" Alyssa said proudly. Then Alyssa and I took all my stuff back to the

water tower, and once we got there, the Warners helped us to unpack all the boxes. That night, as I drifted off to sleep, I was satisfied in knowing that everything in the real

world was finally taken care of.


	5. Alyssa: Permanent Toon

Idea #4: Alyssa: Permanent Toon

Max's POV:

For the next few days, Alyssa, the Warners and I kept having a great time in Burbank, but then I noticed something wrong with Alyssa, so I said,

"Alyssa? Are you okay?" She sighed and said, "I'm okay, Max." "Is something wrong, Alyssa? You sound sad." "Oh it's nothing, Max." Alyssa

said. "Come on, Alyssa." I said, "You're not fooling me. What's wrong?" "Oh, Max, I'm just homesick; I miss our world." "Really? That's what

this is about? You know if you go back, I'll miss you." "Yeah, I know." Alyssa said. "But I understand how you feel. You can go back." "Thanks

Max." Alyssa said. So I took her to the TV store for her to go back and when she tried to go back to our world, she kept hitting her face on the glass

repeatedly, and then I realized something. "Uh-oh…" Alyssa said, "What Max?" "I think you might be a permanent Toon…" "How are you sure?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. Come with me." So we went to Acme Labs to see if Pinky and the Brain could help. When we

got there, I explained the situation to Pinky and the Brain, and then they hooked her up to the machine again to examine her. After a few minutes of

typing on the computer, the results came in. When they did, the Brain turned to me and said, "Max, I'm afraid your friend is a permanent Toon." I

said, "Which of course means that the effects are irreversible, right?" "Correct." said the Brain. "WHAT?!" said Alyssa, "There must be some

mistake, that can't be right!" Brain checked the computer again and said, "I'm afraid it is." Alyssa broke down crying, she unhooked herself from

the machine and ran away. I immediately ran after her and soon caught her. I calmed her down and said, "Shh! Shh! Everything's going to be okay."

"Everything is not going to be okay, Max! This is the single worst day of my life!" she said, about to cry more. "Alyssa, shh! Come on, no more

crying, okay? You're going to be fine." "Yeah right!" Alyssa said. When we got back to the water tower, the Warners were already there waiting for

us, Yakko, upset, asked us, "Where have you two been?" "We went to see Pinky and the Brain because Alyssa was feeling homesick and when she

tried to go back, she couldn't, and so we went to Pinky and the Brain and then we found out that she's a permanent Toon too. "That's terrible!" said

Yakko, "Ditto." said Wakko and Dot. "How is she feeling about all this?" asked Yakko, "She feels pretty sad and mad about it." "Then we'll have to

do something about it." Yakko said, "Before she ends up in spiraling depression." I nodded in agreement. Unfortunately for the Warners and me

that's exactly what happened, because every day, Alyssa wasn't feeling like herself, as she was still very upset about being a permanent Toon. The

Warners and I tried our best tricks, but it was no use. Any attempt to make Alyssa smile met with failure. Eventually, the Warners and I got very

concerned about her, and one day, Yakko said, "Alyssa sure is taking the whole "permanent Toon" thing pretty hard…" "Yeah…" I said "She hasn't

been acting like herself lately. I'm getting very worried about her." "Yeah, us too, Max." Yakko said. "What should I do about it?" I said. "Max,"

Yakko said, "you have to talk to her." "What? Me? Why?" "You're her best friend, Max. You're the only one who can reason with her." Yakko said.

"Okay…" I said. Later that day, I found Alyssa standing outside against the water tower railing looking very sad, and I said to her, "Alyssa, you

can't be all depressed like this." "Why, Max? First I was a temporary Toon, and now I'm permanent!" "I know, Alyssa, I know." I said calmly. "But

you have to remember that we're friends, and friends have to stick together." "Yeah, you're right, Max." Alyssa said. "And you also have to

remember that I was once in your shoes. Being a permanent Toon isn't so bad, and after a while, it can actually be fun." "Yeah, Max, I guess you're

right, I'm sorry I got upset." Alyssa said. Then I walked over to Alyssa to hug her, and she soon felt much better, and somehow I knew that

everything was going to be okay.


	6. Alyssa's Clown Experience

Idea #5: Alyssa's Clown Experience

Narrator's POV:

Mr. Plotz was in his office one morning, but this was unlike any usual day, as it was Alyssa Warner's birthday. Mr. Plotz knew very well about it, so he hired a clown for

Alyssa's birthday, even though was scared of clowns himself. "I know very well that Alyssa can be difficult at times," he said, "Nevertheless, it is her birthday today so I want

you to go on up to the water tower and surprise her. Do your little birthday show skit thing." "Oh, for the little girl? Make a surprise? I love making a surprise!" said the clown.

Mr. Plotz was utterly terrified of the clown, so he said, "I-I-I I want you to go away now! You frighten me!" "You shouldn't be frightened of me Mr. Man, I'm just a clown! Fein

goten maven shoyl!" That caused Mr. Plotz to run away to his door. "Please, please! I'm begging you! Get out! Get out!" "Oh, poor Mr. Man…" He began to sing: "When you

want to scream put away that frown, and never be scared of a clown, laugh on, laugh on, laugh on and on and on, you'll never laugh alone!" "Out, Clown!" said Mr. Plotz and

he quickly threw him out the door and shut it, taking a deep breath afterwards. After that, Mr. Plotz went to see Dr. Scratchansniff. "A clown is my friend." Plotz said, "A

clown will not bite me und throw me in the basement." said Scratchansniff. "A clown will not bite me and throw me in the basement." Plotz repeated, "A clown is not a big

spider." Scratchansniff said, "A clown is not a big spider." Said Mr. Plotz. "I feel so silly! A grown man scared of clowns!" "No, no! On the contrary," said Dr. Scratchansniff,

"many people has a fear of the clowns, the psychological term is clownophobia, in fact, Alyssa Warner's clownophobia is even worse than her acrophobia, so much worse in

fact, that she becomes kooky and extremely unpredictable. Ho-ho! Boy, I'd hate to be the clown that meets up with her!" "Uh-oh…" said Mr. Plotz.

...

Alyssa's POV:

The Warners and Max just finished decorating the inside of the water tower for my birthday party and we were about to play a game of hide and seek. I said, "Okay, I'm it!"

and I began to count while Max, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot went to hide. Just then, the doorbell rang. I said, "I'll get it!" When I went to answer the door, there was a clown and

when I saw him, I was completely and utterly terrified. The clown said, "Happy Birthday Nice Puppy Girl!" I was so frightened of the clown that I let out a high-pitched scream

and slammed the door on his face. "That hurt my face…" he said. I was standing against the door and inhaling and exhaling repeatedly. Just then the clown rang the doorbell

again and I again screamed in terror. "Oh, little puppy girl!" said the clown. "Go away, you scare me!" I said. "Me? I make with fright? I scare?" and the clown began to sing

again, but as he was singing, I opened the water tower door to pummel the clown with a mallet, causing him to fall to the ground. "I wish the ground was mushy and soft!"

said the clown. The clown then climbed up the ladder again and rang the doorbell and said, "Oh little girl, come out! But don't with the mallet hurt! I'll make balloon aminals!"

"Go away clown man!" I said. The clown then made a balloon cat and said, "Oyl! Look a little kitty cat meowy-meow!" "Go away!" I said.

...

Max's P.O.V.

After waiting a long time for Alyssa to find me, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, I said to Yakko, "Why is it taking Alyssa so long to find us?" Yakko could only say, "Beats me!"

…

Alyssa's P.O.V.

The clown made a balloon animal in the shape of a dog and said, "A puppy! Hello, I'm a puppy! Barklavinwoof!" I smirked and said, "Can you make a little cannon?" "Yeah, I

think so…" said the clown, and he did that, but when he did that I turned the cannon on the clown's face, and then the clown said, "It blowed up at me." , and then he fell to

the ground. Mr. Plotz, who was watching from his office said, "Oh, boy! She really got the clown that time!" "Oy… I gotta go home!" said the clown. "Hey, where do you think

you're going, clown?" said Mr. Plotz, "I paid you to do an hour show!" "But the puppy girl, she hurts with the mallet and the balloon, boom!" said the clown. "Get back to that

water tower!" said Mr. Plotz, "Oh, please no! I'm not a real clown!" said the clown. "Go!" said Mr. Plotz. "Yeah, bye!" said the clown. "Oh, baby is that clown gonna get it!

Yes!" said Mr. Plotz. "There, there, Mr. Plotz,", said Scratchansniff, "I think we need to go back to the couch, ja?" Then the clown returned to the water tower with his clown

car and said, "Hey little birthday girl, I got my little clown car." Then he drove around with it a few times saying "Froinlaven! Froinlaven!" and then he said, "Wanna see it?"

Then I opened the door only for the clown to fall and say, "I don't wanna do this no more…" I laughed. A few moments later, the clown, by now badly injured, knocked on the

door and said, "Girl? Don't hurt me no more…" The door then opened and the clown said, "Oyl! Don't with the booms! Does this mean no booms? Girl?" Then I pushed the

fake water tower to reveal a rocket which the clown got in, then when I was about to launch the rocket, I said, "Bye-bye, Mr. Clown!" Then I pushed the button sending Mr.

Clown to Mars. Then Yakko and Max, Dot and Wakko came out and Yakko said, "Hey Alyssa!" and then Max said, "Are you gonna look for us or what?" "I had to get rid of the

clown." , I said, then I tagged Max and we immediately started playing tag. Some time later, Yakko sent me to therapy with Dr. Scratchansniff for my fear of clowns, and then

Scratchansniff said, "A clown is my friend." "A clown is my friend!" Me and Mr. Plotz repeated. "A clown will not bite me und throw me in the basement." said Scratchansniff.

"A clown will not bite me and throw me in the basement." Me and Mr. Plotz repeated. As for the clown, he was last seen on Mars entertaining some martian children._ "When _

_the whipperwill whippers in the wind the wind can whipper back oh nice and chubby baby!"_


	7. New Toon in Town

Idea #6: New Toon in Town

Narrator's POV:

A small young boy named Matt was walking home from school one day. He had black hair with blue eyes and wore a lilac shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. A mixture of

anger and sadness rolled off him in waves because he kept getting picked on in school and he missed his cousin May very much, and as he walked home he tried his best to

hold back tears.

…

Matt's POV:

After a hard day at school, I turned on the TV and saw Animaniacs. As I watched the show, I wondered what it would be like to be a Toon, and then I remembered a story that

my cousin May told me about how she went to the Toon world, but like my aunt, I didn't believe her, but then I thought, "Could that really happen?" and then I immediately

walked over to the TV and stuck out my hand and the next thing I knew, a portal opened and I got sucked into the TV and I landed on the ground rubbing my head. As I looked

around, I thought to myself, "What was this place?"

…

"Ow… my head!" Then I gasped and said, "Where am I?" I soon saw several buildings with the Warner Bros. logo on them, and then it suddenly hit me: I was in the Warner

movie lot. Then I felt my face and I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't know what. I slowly got up and started walking around the lot, but the next thing I knew, Ralph

the Guard blew his whistle and started chasing me with a net, and I screamed, "Ahh!" and started running as fast as I could, screaming in terror.

…

Max's POV:

The Warners, Alyssa and I were bothering one of our "special friends" when we heard the sound of someone screaming. "What's that?" said Alyssa. "That screaming sounds

familiar…" I said. "We'd better go check it out." As soon as Alyssa and I started looking, we saw another Toon looking like us and the Warners being chased by Ralph the Guard.

I gasped and turned to Alyssa. "Another Toon? But how?" "I don't know," said Alyssa, "but it looks like he's in trouble." "Well, then we'd better save him.", said Yakko. Alyssa

and I nodded in agreement. We immediately ran out to save the terrified Toon.

…

Narrator's POV:

As Matt was running from Ralph the Guard, he was most dreadfully frightened, screaming, "AHH!" but then he ran into Max, Alyssa and the Warners. He jumped into Max's

arms but then he looked at them and screamed, "AHH! Don't hurt me!" "Whoa, whoa! Relax, kid!" said Yakko. The young Toon didn't calm down, instead, he screamed again,

"AHH!" "Just relax, we're not gonna hurt you." said Max. It was then that Matt recognized the voice as that of his cousin May. "May? Is that you?" Matt said. Max looked at

Matt for a minute then her eyes went big, "Matt? Is that you?" Matt nodded his head. "Whoa, wait! What the heck?" Max said. "What happened to you, Matt?" "I… I really don't

know… all I can remember is getting sucked into the TV and being chased by Ralph the Guard!" Matt began to cry, and then he said, "It was awful!" "Calm down, Matt, take it

easy!" Max said. "Is Matt always like this?" said Yakko. Max nodded her head and said, "Yeah, he's kind of a crybaby." "Oh, poor kid!" Alyssa said. Just then, Ralph the Guard

blew his whistle and Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners all screamed, "YIPE!" Matt then said, "Oh no! He's coming! What are we gonna do?" "Matt, you stay right there," said

Max, "we'll deal with Ralph." Max, Alyssa, and the Warners got out their mallets and hit Ralph, making him fall over seeing nothing but stars.

...

Matt's POV:

After Max, Alyssa and the Warners saved me from Ralph the Guard, I was still too scared to walk by myself, so Max decided to carry me in her arms. As she did, I felt safer and

calmer knowing that she was there for me, and before long, I soon fell fast asleep.

…

Max's POV:

After we got back to the water tower, Matt was still asleep, so I put him to lay down in the bed I shared with Alyssa. After that I said to the others, "Shh…" With that we went

off to engage in quiet activities until Matt woke up.

…

_A few hours later…_

Matt's POV:

After I had taken my nap, I opened my eyes slowly, and to my surprise, Yakko and Max were there to see me. "Hi there sleepyhead!" Yakko said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Max said. I nodded my head. "What happened?" I said. "So Matt do you mind if I asked you a few questions? I just want to know what happened." Max said. "Okay, sure." I

said. "Do you know you're a Toon?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know, May." Max pulled out a mirror for me to look at myself, and when I saw my reflection, I screamed,

"AHH!" "Whoa, whoa! Settle down, Matt!" Max said. "I'm sorry, I was just so shocked, May!" "So do you remember anything that happened?" "Well, the only thing I can

remember is getting sucked into the TV and the next thing I knew Ralph the Guard was chasing me!" "Whoa, déjà vu!" "What do you mean, May?" I said. "Well, Matt, it's a long

story, and I'm not May anymore. My name is Max, Max Warner." "Okay, Max." I said. Then Max proceeded to tell me the story of how she became a Toon, and then I said,

"Wow! I see! That's a lot to take in." "Yeah, but the worst part of it is that Alyssa and I are stuck here." "What do you mean, Max?" "Alyssa and I are permanent Toons, like the

Warners, so we can never return home." "That's terrible!" I said. "Yeah, but there are fun advantages to that. We have lots of fun together and now you can too." "Wow! Thanks

Max!" "You're welcome, Matt." Max said. Later that night, as I drifted off to sleep, something told me that this was where I belonged and I knew from that day on, that this was

my home.


	8. Matt's Bedwetting Problem

Idea #7: Matt's Bedwetting Problem

Matt's POV:

It was early one morning as the sun shone through the water tower, but I was the first one awake, and then I noticed that something wasn't right with my bed: It was soaking

wet. "Uh-oh…" I said, knowing what had just happened: I had wet my bed. I immediately started worrying about what the Warners, Max, and Alyssa would think about me if

they found out: Would they get mad at me? Would they laugh at me? Well, I wasn't about to wait to find out, so I immediately took the wet sheets off my bed and hid them

somewhere. Then I replaced them with new sheets. Unfortunately, I was about to learn that nothing stays hidden from the Warners for long, because as they were getting

dressed themselves, they discovered my wet sheets. "Hey, what's this?" Alyssa said. "They look like Matt's sheets…" Max said. "What are they doing here?" Yakko said. "I don't

know but…" She touched my sheets and then said, "Ew… these sheets are soaking wet!" "You don't think…?" Max, Alyssa, and Yakko said together. Once they had found out,

Max confronted me and said, "Matt, are these your sheets?" I was worried, and I thought, "_Oh no! She found my wet sheets!_" I had to think quickly, and I said, "No! I have no

idea what you're talking about Max!" I said nervously. However, Max wasn't fooled, as she was older and wiser than me, and she could tell that I was sweating, so she said,

"Matt, come on! You're hiding something!" "No, I'm not!" I said nervously. "C'mon, Matt! I know you're hiding something! What is it?" I broke down into tears, and I said,

"Okay, fine, Max! I confess! I have a bedwetting problem!" Max was utterly shocked, and she said, "Matt, why didn't you tell me this before?" "Because I was afraid that you'd

laugh at me or get mad at me." I said while sniffling. "I'm not mad at you, Matt." "You're not?" I said while sniffling. "Nope." Max said. "What's going on, and why is Matt

crying?" Alyssa said. "Matt is crying because he just told me that he has a bedwetting problem." Max said. "Matt has a bedwetting problem?" Alyssa said, "Oh… poor Matt."

"Yeah, he was very worried that we'd find out about his bedwetting problem." "Why was he worried?" Alyssa said. "He was worried because he thought we'd laugh at him or get

mad at him." Just then, the Warners came in. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Yakko said. "Matt has a bedwetting problem." Max said. Upon hearing this, Yakko and Wakko burst

out laughing, and my cheeks blushed red from embarrassment, but then Max, Alyssa, and Dot glared at them with looks that said, "We're gonna hit you with our mallets if you

don't stop laughing.", and then they stopped laughing and said, "Oh… poor Matt…" "Well, bedwetter or not, I still love you." Dot said. "Thanks Dot, that makes me feel so much

better." I said. "So what will we do about my problem?" "Well, we don't know, but let's just hope that this doesn't happen again, Matt." "Yeah, I hope so too, Max."

Unfortunately, for the next two days, my bedwetting problem didn't go away, and to make matters worse, Yakko and Wakko kept teasing me, but then Max, Alyssa and the

Warners started to get very worried about me, so Max, Alyssa and the Warners tried to cut back my fluids before bed, but it still didn't do any good, and then the next night,

Max decided to try to wake me up to take me to the bathroom so she stayed up the whole night trying to shake me to wake up, but by the time I did wake up, it was too late,

as I had already started wetting the bed, and then Max and I said together, "Uh-oh…" and then I said to Max tearfully, "Max, I'm wet!" Then Max gave me a hug and I sobbed in

her arms. After I was done crying, Max took me to the bathroom to change out of my wet pajamas and into a clean pair of pajamas and then Max and I went back to sleep.

However, despite Max's best attempts to wake me up to go to the bathroom, I still suffered many nights wetting the bed, and I went to sleep in one pair of pajamas and woke

up in another, but every morning, Yakko and Wakko continued to tease me about my bedwetting problem until one day when their teasing was too much for me, and as a

result, I started to cry. At that, Max got very angry and said, "Yakko! Wakko! Apologize to my cousin Matt right now!" "And what if we don't?" Yakko said. "If you don't apologize

to him, Alyssa and I will pound you!" Yakko and Wakko gulped nervously and said, "Matt, we're sorry for teasing you." "It's okay, guys, I forgive you." After that, Yakko and

Wakko didn't tease me about my bedwetting problem anymore, but my bedwetting problem still didn't go away, despite Max's attempts to wake me up, and soon I started to

feel ashamed and embarrassed about it, despite Max, Alyssa, and the Warners best efforts to make me feel better. One day, I was feeling very upset about my bedwetting

problem, but Max noticed this, and she said to me, "Matt, I know you think this bedwetting is a big problem to you right now, but I promise you will overcome it." "You really

think so, Max?" "I know so." Max said. Then I went over to Max to hug her and then I felt much better. Then one night, just as I was beginning to think that I would never stop

wetting the bed, I woke up to go to the bathroom without Max's help, and then I used the toilet and went back to bed, and the next morning, I woke up to find my sheets dry! I

was so happy that I went to tell Max, Alyssa and the Warners the good news, and they were all very happy for me and from then on I never wet the bed again.


	9. Matt Learns the Ropes

"Idea #8: Matt Learns the Ropes

Matt's POV:

A few days later after I recovered, Max, Alyssa, and the Warners decided it would be best that I'd learn the ropes. "Test run?" "Test run". Max had said that they were going

to take me on a test run, which meant causing chaos around the Warner movie lot. Dot was chasing cute actors, Max was running around with her mallet Alyssa was with her,

While Yakko and Wakko chased after poor Hello Nurse. "Hey Matt come on!" Dot shouted, "Don't you know how to have fun?" I sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing". Max

appeared right next to me and I jumped. "Well, the first lesson is to learn to find your zany zone". "Zany zone?" "It's finding you inner zaniness your inner crazy". She

winked. "Don't worry you'll get it". And with that, she ran off. "Zany zone? What the heck was a zany zone?" I thought to myself. So, I ran off after Max, and I asked her,

"Max? How do I find my zany zone?" "Whoa, dumber than advertised!" she said. "What?" I said. "Nevermind what I just said, Matt, come with me." Then Max took me back

inside the water tower and once we got back inside, Max sat in a lotus position and she looked like she was meditating. I stared at her with an odd look, and I said, "Max,

what are you doing?" "Shh… Matt!" Max said, "I'm trying to find my zany zone!" "Find your zany zone?" I said. "Yeah, Matt! Come on and try it!" "Okay…" I said. Then I sat in

the same position as Max, and after a few minutes, I said, "Max, I don't think this is working! I feel ridiculous!" "Yeah, that didn't work for me either, maybe we could try

going outside, and then you'll get it." "I sure hope so, Max." Sure enough, Max was right, because as soon as I had walked out onto the lot, I saw an attractive woman and I

howled, "HELLO NURSE!" Then suddenly it dawned on me; I had found my zany zone. Max smiled at me and said, "I knew you could do it, Matt! Now go chase after her!" And

so I did. Just then, a bald man in a white coat and glasses stepped out of the psychiatry building, and he said, "Oh no! I thought three of you kidses were bad enough, but six

are double the trouble!" "Who's that guy, Max?" "Oh, that's just Dr. Scratchansniff, the studio psychiatrist." Max said. "What happened to his hair?" "Don't ask." Max said.

"Who is zat kid?" Scratchansniff said. "That's my cousin Matt, Scratchy!" Max said. "How did he get here?" Scratchansniff said. "You know how I got here, Scratchy?" Max

said. "Ja…" said Dr. Scratchansniff, "Well, he got here in pretty much the same way." "So, Matt, do youz want to be zany?" "Is that a trick question? Of course I do!" I said.

Scratchansniff sighed, and he said, "Oh, boy…" knowing that he'd have another Warner to deal with. After that, Max shouted, "Guys! Guys! Come quick! I have some exciting

news!" "What is it, Max?" Alyssa said. "Yeah," said Yakko, "What is it?" "Matt found his zany zone!" "Matty-boy found his zany zone? Good for him!" Yakko said. "What did you

call me?" I said. "M-Matty?" Yakko said. "NOBODY CALLS ME MATTY!" I shouted, and then I pulled a mallet from out of nowhere without even realizing it, and I started

chasing Yakko around with it. After Max got a good laugh out of me chasing Yakko with my mallet, we decided to drop in on Mr. Plotz. When we did, Yakko and Wakko leapt

into Mr. Plotz's arms and said, "Hiya Plotzy!" I practically laughed my head off when they did. Mr. Plotz, however, was none too pleased about seeing the six of us in his office.

"Six? There are six of you now?" "Yep!" Yakko said, "Mr. Plotz, we'd like you to meet our newest sib and Max's cousin, Matt." "H-hello…" I said nervously. Well, Mr. Plotz was

absolutely furious at the sight of us and he shouted "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" and he literally kicked us out of his office. "Well, that was rude…" I said. "Yep, that's Mr. Plotz

for you. He hates us Toons for some reason." "What reason is that?" I said. "I think it has something to do with what the Warners did over 50 years ago…" Max said. "Oh…" I

said. After that, I had a wonderful time on the lot causing chaos with Max, Alyssa, and the Warners, and before I knew it, night soon fell and we all headed back to the water

tower to get some well-deserved rest. It had been a very long day, and we were all very exhausted. I was probably the most exhausted because by the time I was settled

down into my bed, I fell asleep almost immediately, and as I slept, I took comfort in knowing that I was not merely just a Toon, I was an Animaniac."


	10. Matt's Movie Experience

Idea #9: Matt's Movie Experience

Max's POV:

It was like any other day, except that I was taking my cousin Matt to the Acme Movie Theater to see "Bumbie the Dearest Deer". He had bugged me endlessly about it, but I

was wary about taking him to see that movie because I knew that Matt was prone to emotional trauma, but I didn't want to see him unhappy, so I decided to take him to see

the movie anyway. When we got to the theater, I was surprised to see that we weren't the only ones going to see the movie, as there was also Slappy Squirrel and her

nephew Skippy waiting in the ticket line. "Slappy? Slappy Squirrel? Is that you?" I said. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here, kid?" "My cousin Matt begged me to take him

to see this movie." "Funny, Skippy begged me to take him to see this movie, too." Slappy said. "Well, what a coincidence!" I said. "Max!" Matt said. "What is it, Matt?" I said.

"The line is moving!" "Oh, then we'd better get moving.", and within minutes, we quickly moved through the ticket line, and after Slappy and Skippy bought their tickets, Matt

and I followed suit, and then we bought sodas and popcorn and headed to the theater where the movie was going to be shown. "_Bumbie the dearest deer deep in the darkest _

_forest he grew Bumbie the dearest deer his mother the only friend he knew..."_ Once the movie started, everything went fine until it got to the scene where Bumbie's mother

dies, at which point Matt and Skippy became terribly upset and started crying and wailing. Despite my and Slappy's best efforts to calm them down, they were still terribly

upset, and it only got worse when it got to a scene with a huge wildfire. Eventually, their crying became too much to bear in public, so we had to carry Matt and Skippy out of

the theater. Once we were outside, Matt and Skippy were still sniffling. "Oh use a tissue" said Slappy handing them each a tissue. We tried to explain to them that no one

ever gets hurt in cartoons, but it was no use because Matt and Skippy started crying again, and then Slappy explained to Matt and Skippy that the actress who played

Bumbie's mother was a friend of hers, and Slappy decided to take me, Matt, and Skippy on a trip to Tucumcari, New Mexico to prove it to them that she was telling the truth.

"Now, Matt," I said, "Slappy's taking us to Tucumcari, New Mexico." "Why?" Matt said, "To meet Bumbie's mom!" I said. As soon as Matt and Skippy heard the words

"Bumbie's mom" they started crying again. I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh, great!", while Slappy said, "Pavlov would love these kids…" I nodded my head in agreement as the

plane took off. As soon as we were in the air, our flight attendant, Hello Nurse, asked us if we needed anything, and I got a bottle of water, Slappy and Skippy got some nuts,

and Matt got a soda. After about half an hour in the air, Skippy was feeling airsick and Matt had to use the bathroom, so Slappy and I took them straight to the bathroom,

and after that we returned to our seats. After our flight landed, we boarded a bus to Tucumcari, where we met the actress who played Bumbie's mom, Vina Walleen. Slappy

and Vina talked for what seemed like hours until Skippy said, "That's not Bumbie's mom! She's old!" and Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Tactless, yet rude!" Slappy

said, and I nodded my head in agreement. "Hey," said Slappy, "Could you do a piece of the old Bumbie bit for my nephew and my friend's cousin?" Vina got up and

flashbacked into Bumbie's mom and performed a little bit from the movie for them, and they felt much better. On the plane home, we watched "Old Yellow", but in that

movie, the character dies, and then Slappy and I looked at Matt and Skippy, and then we looked at each other and said, "Here we go again…" and then Matt and Skippy

started crying again as we flew back to Burbank.


	11. Matt's Toon Lessons

Idea #10: Matt's Toon Lessons

Matt's POV:

It was a typical morning in the water tower for Max, Alyssa, the Warners, and me. I was the first one to get up, or so I had thought, as Max, Alyssa, and the Warners were

already at the table having breakfast. Yakko was reading the paper, and he said, "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Max said, "Yeah, look who finally decided to join us for

breakfast." "Sorry guys, I guess I was really tired." I said. "I'm not surprised." Max said. "You were exhausted after your first time out on the lot." "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Hey, Yakko, whatcha reading there?" "Oh, nothing, just the trade paper." "It's nothing but showbiz news." Dot said. "Hey look at this: "Hix makes Pix" what's that mean?"

"Well you see Matt…" Yakko said.

In Hollywood they have a different language that they speak

It's spoken by those folks who went to school for just one week

It's found inside Variety, a magazine they use

And no one understands it when they read the movie news

Like "Hix makes Pix but the flick needs fix"

Means someone made a movie that bombed

"The Veeps in charge are now at large"

Means everyone involved is gone

"The plot conflix no beautiful chix"

So it's coming out on video soon

"They're taking their licks 'cause the critics say nix"

And the editors are gonna try to fix it in the mix

But "The stock sees green on page 13"

Means Disney's up a nickel a share

"Stallone cuts deal for a major reel"

Means Rocky number six will beware

If you want the poop, or you need the scoop

On Hollywood town this week

You're gonna have to learn to talk that Variety Speak

"A boffo smash makes Warner cash"

Means there's gonna be a sequel next year

But "Paramount hurts and they're losing their shirts"

Means Schwartzenegger's doing "King Lear"

"Oliver Stone does next Home Alone"

Means he's getting paid an arm and a leg

"The budget goes crunch, but his name packs punch"

So they called up the accountants and they're gonna do lunch

Well "The ratings smile on the O.J. trial"

Means the movie of the week to premiere

"Universal cuts deal with Mister Spiel"

To do 100,000 movies a year

You gotta play it smart if you wanna be part

Of the crowd that's hip and chic

You're gonna have to learn to talk that Variety Speak

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Normal talk makes producers walk

You might as well speak Greek

You're gonna have to learn

Or the meeting will adjourn

Unless my friend you learn that Variety Speak

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Bah-doop-bah-doop-bah-doop-bahhh-dah!

"Oh, now I get it!" I said. "So guys, what are we gonna do today?" "Well, Matt," Max said. "Alyssa and I are taking you out for more Toon lessons." "Great! Where are we

going?" "Well, the Warners, Alyssa, and I have been talking, and we think that you should see Slappy Squirrel because she can teach you a lot more than me, Alyssa, and the

Warners put together." "Slappy Squirrel? Who's she?" "C'mon Matt! Don't you remember? You met Slappy and her nephew at the movie theater when I took you to see

Bumbie!" "Oh, yeah… now I remember! That was the time I suffered my emotional trauma, right?" "Yes, that's right Matt." After breakfast, Max, Alyssa, and I left the water

tower and headed for Slappy Squirrel's tree. As we walked further and further away from the studio, my feet began to hurt, and I said, "Max, how much longer until we get to

Slappy's tree? My feet are starting to hurt!" "Not much longer Matt…" Max said. Before long, we arrived at Slappy's tree, and Max knocked on the door, and a cranky voice

said, "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Slappy opened the door, and she saw Max, Alyssa, and me, and she said, "Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" "Hey, Slappy." Max said, "You

remember my cousin Matt, right?" "Yeah, I remember him… He and Skippy had emotional trauma after seeing Bumbie. So what's he doing here?" "Well, I brought him here

because he needs more Toon training, and I believe that only you can do it." "Well, I don't know if I can help Matt, but I'll see what I can do." So, Slappy trained me in the

ways of the Toon, and soon I had learned a lot from her, and after that we headed back to the water tower where we went to sleep.


	12. Matt and Dot's First Date

Idea #11: Matt and Dot's First Date

Matt's POV:

Over the next few days, I kept having a great time with Max, Alyssa, and the Warners, but for some reason, the Warners' sister, Dot, kept distracting me, and when we spoke

to each other, I always felt very nervous. Eventually, I decided to talk to Max about my problem. I walked up to her and said, "Max? Can I have a word with you?" "Sure,

Matt, what's on your mind?" "Well, Max," I began, "Every time I go out onto the Warner movie lot to cause chaos with you guys, I keep getting distracted by Dot." "Oh,

really? How so?" "Well, for some odd reason, I keep staring at her a certain way, as if I was in love with her or something." "Hmm… I see." Max said. "And not only that,

whenever I get near her, I feel so nervous that I barely know what to say." "Hmm… I see. Well, I think I know what's wrong with you Matt." "You do? What?" "I think you

have a crush on Dot." "What? No I don't!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do infinity!" I growled and said, "All right, fine Max! I have a crush on Dot. Are you happy

now?" "Come on, Matt. It's not that bad." "What should I do?" "Well, I have a solution." "Great! What is it?" "Well, maybe if you and Dot got to know each other, you wouldn't

feel so nervous when you're around her." "You know what, Max? That's not a bad idea." I said. "Then it's settled!" Max said. So, Yakko and Max arranged for Dot and me to

meet outside of the water tower. When we met, we were initially very nervous, but as we started hanging out and talking to each other, we soon found out that we had two

things in common: we were both the same age, and we both had names we hated to be called. Eventually, Yakko and Max decided that the time was right for Dot and I to go

out on our first date together. Since we had just met, Dot and I were naturally very nervous about going on our first date together, so Max and Yakko decided to come along

so we wouldn't feel so nervous. We all went out for a moonlit picnic under the stars, and it was truly a romantic night for Max, Yakko, Dot, and me. It was so beautiful looking

up at the stars at night and we all sighed, and soon, Dot and I shared a kiss. "So Matt," Max said, "How are you enjoying your date with Dot?" "Max, it's great!" I said, "Who

knew that Dot could be so cute and affectionate?" "Oh, yes, she's like that all the time." "Really? You're kidding!" I said. "No, I'm not kidding." Max said. "Well, I guess I

chose the right Toon… and I have a feeling that Dot feels the same way." "I'm sure she does…" Max said. Sure enough, as Dot was talking to Yakko, she told him all about me

and how wonderful I was, and how she felt that I was the right Toon for her. After our wonderful night together, we went to sleep in the water tower, and as Dot and I slept,

we both dreamed about our first date together and about our future dates to come, and I knew that right then I loved Dot, and she loved me.


	13. Matt the Permanent Toon

Idea #12: Matt the Permanent Toon

Matt's POV:

As the days passed, Max, Alyssa, the Warners, and I continued causing chaos around the Warner movie lot together, but for some reason, I kept having this sad feeling, and

it wouldn't go away. One day, Max noticed this, and she said, "Matt? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Max." I said. "Matt, you sound sad. Is something wrong?" I sighed and said,

"Max, I'm fine." "Come on, Matt, I know something must be wrong. What is it?" I sighed and said, "Max, I appreciate what you, Alyssa and the Warners are trying to do for

me, but I miss being back in the real world." "Yeah, Alyssa and I felt the same way too, but when we found out that we were permanent, we eventually grew accustomed to

living here in the Toon world." Max said. "But we understand how you feel." Max said. So Max and Alyssa took me to the TV store for me to go back, but when I tried to go

back, something went horribly wrong, and I kept hitting my face on the glass. Then Max and Alyssa said, "Uh-oh…" "What is it, guys?" I said. "Uh… Matt?" Max said. "Yeah?"

"We don't know how to break this to you, but we think you might be a permanent Toon." "Permanent? What do you mean permanent? Permanent as in stuck here and can't

go back?" "Yeah, I'm afraid so." Max said. "No! It can't be!" I said. "Well, if you think I'm wrong, then come with Alyssa and me." "Why?" I said. "There's someone who'll

know for sure whether you're permanent or not." "And who might that be?" I said "Pinky and the Brain, of course!" and soon enough, we were on our way to Acme Labs.

When we got there, Pinky noticed us coming in and he said, "Look, Brain! It's another one! Narf!" "Yes, Pinky, I can see that.", said the Brain. "Tell me, why is there another

one?" "Hello Brain," said Max, "This is my cousin Matt. He came here to the Toon world a few months ago and now he wants to go home but he just discovered that he can't;

I believe he might be a permanent Toon, but I'd like to check with you and Pinky just to be sure." "Well," said the Brain, "I'll have to hook him up to the machine I used on

you and your friend, do you mind?" "Of course not Brain!" Max said. "Well, then, Matt, come over here." Brain said. Then the Brain hooked me up to a strange machine with

all sorts of wires, but Max and Alyssa told me it would tell us whether or not I was a permanent Toon. After about a few minutes of typing, the results came in, and the Brain

said to me, "Matt, I'm afraid you're a permanent Toon." "And that means I can't go back, right?" "Correct."

…

Max's POV:

Well, Matt was devastated after he learned that he was a permanent Toon, but as we walked back to the water tower, Matt fell strangely quiet. Once we got back, Yakko said,

"Hey Max, where have you been?" "Guys, I have some terrible news." I said. "My cousin, Matt, has just found out that he's a permanent Toon." "Oh, no! That's terrible Max!"

"How did he take it?" Wakko said. "Well, he hasn't said anything since he found out, and he was strangely quiet as we walked back here." Well, over the next few days, the

Warners, Alyssa and I noticed that Matt was acting very strangely and doing some unusual things. After a while, I decided to talk to Matt, and I said, "Matt, you've been

acting very strangely lately, what's going on?" "Me? Strange?" Matt said, "I have no idea what you're talking about Max." Well, Alyssa, the Warners and I were still very

puzzled by this, so we decided to talk to Dr. Scratchansniff and tell him about how Matt's been acting. "Well," said Scratchansniff, "It appears that Matt is trying to hide his

sad feelings by distracting himself with other things." "What should we do?" I said, "You should tell him that it's okay to cry to let out his sad feelings." When we got back, I

said to Matt, "Matt, you can't go on with hiding your sad feelings about being permanent." "What? I don't know what you're talking about Max!" Matt said. "Come on, Matt,

the Warners, Alyssa and I know that you're only keeping yourself busy so you won't cry." "What? Me? Cry? I don't cry!" "Matt, it's okay to cry. Crying helps let out the sad

feelings you have. I'm sure deep down that's what you really want to do." Matt couldn't hide his sad feelings from me any longer, and I gave him a big hug, and he cried his

sad feelings out, and I said to him, "There there, Matt. Let out all your sad feelings about being a permanent Toon." "Thank you, Max." Matt said. After that, we went back to

Alyssa and the Warners, and then Alyssa said, "Is Matt gonna be okay?" "Yeah, he's fine." I said. "Does he still feel upset about being a permanent Toon?" Yakko said. "I don't

know, do you Matt?" I said. "A little, but I feel much better, it felt so good to let out all those sad feelings I had deep inside." "Well that's good news, Matt." Yakko said. "What

do you say we cause some chaos?" "Are you kidding me? I'm so there!", and with that, we raced off together causing chaos around the lot until it was time for us to go to

sleep.


	14. Matt's Birthday Surprise

Idea #13: Matt's Birthday Surprise

Matt's POV:

It was like any other day, except that it was my birthday, and I was very excited. At breakfast, I asked Max, Alyssa, and the Warners, "Hey guys! Do you notice anything

special about today?" "No, what's so special about today? Is it Christmas?" Max said. "No!" "Is it the day when we go drive Scratchansniff crazy?" "NO!" I said. "Okay, then, I

give up. What day is it?" "It's my birthday!" Max rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, really?" "Yep!" After that, I finished my breakfast and ran off.

…

Max's POV:

After breakfast, I looked at the calendar and when I saw the date, I realized that it really was Matt's birthday, and at that, I gasped and yelled, "Guys! Guys! Come quick!"

"What is it, Max?" Alyssa said. "I just saw the calendar!" "So?" Alyssa said. "So, take a look for yourself and check out the date!" Alyssa then gasped and said, "It's Matt's

birthday!" "Yeah, I know!" I said. Just then the Warners came in, "Guys! It's Matt's birthday!" Max said. The Warners gasped and said, "IT'S MATT'S BIRTHDAY?!" "What'll we

do?" Alyssa said. "I know!" Yakko said. "We'll plan a birthday party for Matt!" "Let's make it a surprise party!" I said. "My cousin Matt loves surprises!" So we agreed that

Matt's party would be a surprise party.

…

Matt's POV:

As the day went on, Max, Alyssa and the Warners kept acting very strangely, as if they were hiding something from me. Soon, I was starting to think that they had forgotten

my birthday, and that made me very sad.

…

Max's POV:

After we had finished decorating the water tower for Matt's birthday party, the last thing we had to do was get Matt. We looked all around the water tower, but Matt was

nowhere to be found. It was getting late, and I was getting worried. Then I went outside and I found Matt sitting outside looking very sad. "What's the matter, Matt?" I said.

"Oh, hello Max…" Matt said. "I'm just upset because nobody remembered my birthday!" Matt said sobbing. "I'm sure they haven't Matt…" I said calmly. "Come with me and I'll

prove it to you." "Okay…" Matt said. So I blindfolded Matt and I took him to the water tower, and when we got there, Matt took off his blindfold and then Alyssa, the Warners

and I shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Matt gasped and said, "Max! You remembered!" "See? I told you so!" "Yeah," Yakko said. "And now that you're here, let's

party!"

…

Matt's POV:

So, we all had a great time at my birthday party: we ate food and played games, but soon it would be time for my birthday cake. When Max and Yakko brought out my

birthday cake to the table, they all sang Happy Birthday to me, and then I made a wish and blew out the candles. After that the fun continued until we all went to sleep, and

it was the best birthday I could ever remember.


	15. The Recording Session

Idea #14: The Recording Session

Max's POV:

Alyssa and I got up early to go to Acme Labs to pick up Pinky and the Brain and then we went to the recording studio. Once there, we met up with the producer, the director,

and the writer, but the Brain fired all of them. After that we headed to the recording room, where Alyssa, Pinky, and I met up with the engineer and took our positions.

"Ready to go Brain?" said Pinky. "Yes!", said Brain. "Okay, we're going to run the picture and you read the copy." I said. Brain nodded. "Animaniacs 406-859, Take 1" said

Alyssa. As soon as the picture started to roll, Brain began, "We know a remote farm in Lincolnshire, where Mrs. Buckley lives. Every July, peas grow there. Do you really mean

that?" "Uh… yeah, but if you could start a half-second later…" said Pinky. "Don't you think you really want to say "July over the snow"? Isn't that the fun of it? I think it's so

nice that you see a snow-covered field and say, "Every July peas grow there." "Um…" "We're talking about them growing and she's picked them." "Well, we want to be out of

that snowy field." "But I was out! We were onto a can of peas, a big dish of peas when I said, "In July". "Oh, sorry." "Yes, always! I've always been past that!" "You are."

"Yes!" "Um… can you emphasize a bit, "in", "In July"? "Why? That doesn't make any sense! Sorry, there's no known way of saying an English sentence in which you begin a

sentence with "in" and emphasize it. Get me a jury and show me how you can say "In July" and I'll make cheese for you. That's just idiotic if you'll forgive my saying so.

That's just stupid! In July! Impossible! Meaningless!" "I was just thinking that—" "You aren't thinking." "Brain it was my fault I said "In July", if you could leave, "Every July"?

"You didn't say it. He said it. Your friend! Too much directing around here!" "Right, why don't we move on?" I said. "Animaniacs 406-859 Take 2" "We know a certain fjord in

Norway, near where the cod gather in great shoals. There, Jan Stangdilan—Shoot!" "A fraction more on that shoals thing Brain, because you roll it 'round there very nicely."

"Yes, roll it 'round and I have no more time. You don't know what I'm up against. This is a very wearying one it's unpleasant to read. Unrewarding." "Well, why don't we move

on?" I said. "Next cue!" "Here under protest is beef burgers. We know a little place in the American Far West, where Charlie Briggs chops up the finest prairie-fed beef and

tastes… this is a lot of tripe, you know that?" The engineer, Alyssa and I only shrugged. "Do you want one more?" said Brain. "We do actually." said the engineer. "And you

missed the first beef actually, completely." Pinky said. "What do you mean, missed it?" "You were emphasizing "prairie-fed" I said. "But you can't emphasize "beef" that's like

wanting me to emphasize "in" before "July" come on fellas you're losing your heads!" "Sorry" "I wouldn't direct any living actor like this in Shakespeare the way you do this,

it's impossible!" "Well, you did the first six lines…" "The right reading for this is the one I'm giving it!" "At the moment…" said Pinky to the engineer quietly. "I heard that!"

said Brain, and then Pinky realized his foot was on the mic button and he laughed nervously. "You are such pests!" said Brain, "Now what is it you want? In your depths of

your ignorance, what is it you want? Whatever it is you want I can't deliver because I just don't see it." "That was absolutely fine, it really was. Now, can we have just one

more go, Brain please? Sorry." "Why? I just did it right!" "Look, I'm not used to having one more person in there, one more word out of you, and you go, is that clear?" "Yes,

sir." said the Engineer. "Who the heck are you anyway?" "I'm the engineer." "Then why are you asking me for another one?" "Well, I thought there was a slight "gonk".

"Jiminy!" said Brain, "What is a gonk? Do you mind telling me what that is please?" "It's like a "narf" but from outside." Pinky said. "Like a "narf" but from outside." Brain took

a drink of water, and then Pinky said, "So, could we just have one more go, Brain?" "No! Absolutely not! There's no money in the world worth this kind of aggravation!" and

with that Brain jumped off the stool and started walking to the door only to find a line of mice waiting to replace him. He then ran back into the recording studio and back up

the stool and then he said, "On second thought fellas let's try it again shall we?" "Right-o, Brain!" said Pinky. "But Pinky, remember we must be finished by six." "Why Brain?

What are we going to do tonight?" "The same thing we do every night, Pinky! Try to take over the world!"


	16. Alyssa's Bad Cold

Idea #15: Alyssa's Bad Cold

Alyssa's POV:

After the misadventure we had on the Titanic, I woke up the next morning not feeling right. I started coughing and my nose was running and stuffy and I felt like I could barely

breathe. I tried to wake up Max, and I said, "Max? Max, wake up!" "Alyssa, what is it? Why did you wake me up?" she said sleepily. She took a look at me and right away she

could tell that something was wrong. "Alyssa, you don't look so good, are you sick?" I nodded my head. "Here lay back down." She felt my forehead. "Oh, Alyssa! You're burning

up! You stay right there, I'll get the Warners." "Okay…" I said. Then Max said, ."Guys wake up!" The Warners sprang out of bed and came over to us. "What's wrong?" asked

Dot. "Alyssa is sick; she has a temperature and her nose is running." "Where's it running to?" said Yakko. "No I mean that mucus is coming out of it!" Max said. "Diiisgusting!"

said Dot. Well, Max, Matt, and the Warners took very good care of me: They fed me soup and gave me blankets to keep me warm, and then Max, Yakko, Matt, and Dot went

back to sleep, but Wakko stayed with me. "Wakko?" I said hoarsely. He took my hand in his. "Don't worry I'm here for you". I coughed. "Thanks Wakko". He stayed up with me

all night, and when I woke up the next morning, he was in bed next to me while Dot tried to feed him soup. "Hey, look who's up." said Max. "Feeling any better?" I coughed.

"Not really what happened?" "Wakko made himself sick when he stayed up all night long". Dot shook her head. "I should have known it would be a bad idea". Wakko sniffed.

"But I was really worried about her". "Well you worried yourself sick Wakko." said Max. "And you two are on bed rest". I sighed and said, "Oh, fine." "It's not all bad." Wakko

said sniffling. "At least I'm with you." "Aw… even when he's sick he could be so adorable." So while the others took care of us, Wakko and I stayed next to each other or as close

as we could get. In a few days, we felt better, and then we decided to go out on a date together.


	17. Toon Feverish

Idea #16: Toon Feverish

Matt's POV:

It all started as a typical morning in the Warner movie lot, and Max, Alyssa, the Warners and I were causing chaos as usual, but for some reason, I felt kinda funny, but not in a

good way. Before long, the lot felt like it was spinning to me, and then I stopped running. Max noticed this, and she said, "Matt, what's the matter?" "Max? Why does the lot

look like it's spinning?" "Spinning? What are you talking about Matt?" "I don't know Max, I'm feeling kinda dizzy…" "Well you shouldn't be running around the lot like that then.

Maybe we'd better find someplace for you to stop and have a rest, Matt." But before we could, I got so dizzy that I collapsed in Max's arms. At this, Max got very concerned, and

she said, "Oh, my God! Matt are you okay?" "Come on, guys." Max said. "We'd better get Matt back to the water tower." So they took me to the water tower and put me to bed.

…

_The next day…_

I woke up the next morning feeling very sick, and not only that, I looked sick as well. My fur was pale grey instead of black and white, and my nose was pink instead of red.

"Uhh… what happened?" "Hey, Matt, are you feeling okay?" Max said. "No, Max," I said. "Actually, I feel worse. I'm still very dizzy, my entire body is very hot, my body aches all

over, and I feel sick to my stomach, but I also feel very cold. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Matt." Max left me for a little while and then she went to get me an ice pack and put

it on my head, but it quickly melted. Then Max shouted, "Alyssa, Yakko, Wakko, Dot! Come quick!" "What is it, Max?" Yakko said. "Matt isn't feeling very well!" Max said. "What

does he have?" Alyssa said. "Well, there's only one way to find out: the Internet!" Yakko said. They then went on the computer and typed in my symptoms. Max, Alyssa and the

Warners all gasped in horror when they saw the result. "Toon fever?" "Yeah, it's a very rare Toon illness." Yakko said. "It can be pretty serious." "Oh, poor Matt!" Max said.

"How long does it take to recover?" Alyssa asked. "Hang on…" Yakko said. "It takes about 1-3 weeks to get better." "Ohh… Matt isn't gonna like that…" Max said. After Max

found out, she went and told me that I had Toon fever, and indeed I did not like that, and when she told me it would take 1-3 weeks to get better, I didn't like that even more,

but Max told me to calm down, and so I did. However, I was still very miserable.

…

_Later that day…_

It was after lunchtime, and I was resting in my bed, when all of a sudden my stomach started grumbling, and the next thing I knew my face turned green and I said, "Uh-oh…"

and then I shouted, "Guys! I'm gonna spew!" At this, Max, Alyssa and the Warners got very worried and started panicking. They got me out of bed and ran me over to the

bathroom as quickly as they could, and fortunately we made to the toilet where I threw up after that they flushed the toilet and I felt much better. However, Max was very, very

worried about me, and she stayed up the whole night taking care of me.

…

_The next day…_

Max's POV:

The next morning, for some reason I felt very sick, and not only that, I felt so sick that I didn't want to get out of bed. Just then, Yakko and Wakko came to wake me up, and

when they noticed that I didn't move, they were very concerned about me, Yakko pulled the sheets from over me and noticed that I looked very pale. "Max, are you okay?" I

shook my head and said, "What happened?" "Well, take a look for yourself!" Yakko said. With that, Wakko pulled out a mirror from his Gag Bag for me to look at myself, and I

noticed that I not only felt sick, I also looked sick, as my fur and nose were the same pale color as Matt's. At this, I gasped and said, "What's wrong with me? And why does

everything look like it's spinning?" Yakko felt my forehead, and then he said, "Uh-oh…" "What is it, Yakko?" I said. "Uh… Max?" "Yeah, Yakko?" I said. "I have some bad news for

you." "Well what is it?" "You seem to have caught Toon fever." "WHAT?! How could this be?" At this, I was very angry and then I turned around and glared at Matt. After a few

minutes of glaring at him, Matt said, "What? What did I do?" "What did you do? What did you do?! I'll tell you what you did, Matt! You made me sick! That's what you did!"

"Now, Max…" Yakko said calmly. "What, Yakko?" "This isn't all Matt's fault. It's partly your fault too." "What do you mean?" I said. "When you stayed up all night you got very

worried about him." "Yeah? And what does that have to do with it?" I said. "You became very sick with worry and that's partly why you have Toon fever, so you shouldn't blame

Matt." "Okay… I'm sorry Matt." "It's okay, Max, I forgive you." "Good, I'm glad that's settled.", said Yakko, "Now why don't you two settle down and get some rest?" "Okay…"

Matt and I said. After that, Yakko and Wakko left us alone so we could get some rest.

…

_Two hours later…_

After we took our nap, Matt and I were very bored and miserable. Wakko noticed this, and when he saw us miserable, he made gookies at us to make us laugh, and he

succeeded in that and we felt a little better, but we still felt very sick.

…

_1-3 weeks later…_

After a long time in bed, Matt and I felt much better and we went off to cause chaos on the Warner movie lot together.


	18. Matt's Tummy Trouble

Idea #17: Matt's Tummy Trouble

Matt's POV:

It was a typical day in the water tower for Max, Alyssa, the Warners and me. Max, Alyssa and the Warners were getting ready to go out on the lot to cause chaos, they all

walked past me as they did so, and they all warned me not to eat too many sweets, but I ignored them. Then, when they were about to go out on the lot to cause chaos, they

asked me if I wanted to join them, but I shook my head as I continued eating my chocolate.

…

_One hour later…_

After I had finished eating all of the chocolate I had in my bag, I realized that the others were right about eating too many sweets, and as a result I got a very bad stomachache

and I started moaning very loudly while I had my hands on my stomach. Around the same time, Max, Alyssa and the Warners had come back from causing chaos on the lot;

they could hear the sound of someone moaning. They wondered where the noise was coming from, and then Wakko said, "M-maybe it's a g-ghost?" "I don't know, but if we

keep looking, maybe we'll find where the sound is coming from." Max said. After a few minutes of searching they found me sitting on the couch with my hands on my stomach

and moaning. Upon seeing me, Max was concerned and she asked me, "Matt? What's the matter? Are you all right?" I shook my head, moaned and said, "No, Max, my stomach

hurts!" "Well, Matt, we warned you about eating all that chocolate but did you listen to us? No!" Yakko said. At that, I moaned even louder, and then Max said, "Psst, Yakko! Not

helping!" "Look, Matt, all we're saying is that you shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate, otherwise your stomach wouldn't hurt like it is right now." "I know, Max, I know." I

said. "Maybe if you took a nap you'd feel better." "Okay, Max." I said. Then Wakko got out a blanket and pillow from his Gag Bag for me to lie down on, and as soon as my head

touched the pillow, Max fluffed it up a little and pulled the blanket over me until all but my head was covered, and then Max said, "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake

up, okay, Matt?" "Okay, Max…" I said. With that, Max gently rubbed my head as I drifted off to sleep.

…

I woke up in a land of nothing but chocolate, and pretty soon I started eating all the chocolate I could get my hands on, but I soon ate way too much chocolate, and I got a

stomachache, but soon enough, I was being chased by the denizens of the chocolate world, and before long, they captured me and put me on trial. I was found guilty on all

charges and as they locked me in a giant cage, I screamed, _"No! Please! Let me go! I won't eat anymore chocolate! Please! Let me go!" _Then when I woke up, I screamed,

"NO!" "What's the matter, Matt?" Max said. I breathed in and out very quickly "I just had the most terrible nightmare, Max! I was eating chocolate in my dream, and then some

chocolates were chasing me and then they captured me and put me on trial and locked me in a cage!" I broke down into tears and said, "It was awful!" "It's okay, Matt, I'm

right here for you. No one's gonna hurt you." Max said. "Now how does your tummy feel?" "Much better, Max." I said. "I guess a nap is all I needed." "Good, I'm glad." Max

said. After that, Max, Alyssa, the Warners and I went out on the lot and we caused chaos together, and from that day on, I never ate too many sweets again.


	19. Matt's Potty Predicament

Idea #18: Matt's Potty Predicament

Matt's POV:

It was a typical day on the Warner movie lot, for Max, Alyssa, the Warners and me. We were out causing chaos as usual, until Scratchansniff called us, and he said, "Yes kidses

I woulds like you likes you to come in todays". Yakko sighed. "All right keep your pants on Scratchy we'll be right there". And with that, we raced over to his office. We all

"planted" ourselves on the couch, but I was thirsty, so I pulled out a large pitcher of ice-cold lemonade from my hammerspace. As I started guzzling down my lemonade, Max

had a look of worry on her face, and she said, "Matt, be careful!" "What? Why, Max?" "Don't drink too much lemonade or you'll have to go to the bathroom!" "Don't worry, Max.

I'll be fine." "Now, " Scratchansniff began, "I'm going to take you kidses on a road trip to an amusement park." At this, Max, Alyssa, the Warners, and me all cheered, but then I

noticed right away that Max was right and I shouldn't have drank all that lemonade, and that I had to go to the bathroom. Max noticed this, and then she said, "Matt, do you

have to go to the bathroom?" I shrugged it off and said, "No, Max, I'm fine." "Okay…" Max said. After that, Max, Alyssa, the Warners, and me got ready to go to the amusement

park, but I still had the urge to go to the bathroom, but I was so excited to go to the amusement park that I ignored it. When we were about to leave, Scratchansniff asked me

if I had to go to the bathroom, but I again said no. With that, we were on our way out the door and we got into Scratchansniff's car. Once we got on the road, everything was

going fine, but after a few hours of driving, it got to a point where I couldn't ignore the urge to go to the bathroom any longer and as a result, I started squirming around in my

seat. Max was asleep, so I tapped on her shoulder and said, "Max… Psst, Max!" Max yawned and said, "What is it, Matt?" and then when she saw me squirming, she said, "Matt,

what's the matter? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" I nodded my head. "Well, Matt if you hadn't drank that lemonade this wouldn't have happened!" "Don't remind me,

Max!" I said while squirming. Just then Dr. Scratchansniff said, "What is going on back there? Is everything okay?" "Yeah, everything's fine, Dr. Scratchansniff, but Matt has to

go to the bathroom." said Max. "Well, he should've gone before we left, but now he'll have to wait." "Okay." said Max. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, we hit

traffic, and now I had to wait even longer before we got to a bathroom. As I continued to squirm around in my seat, Max couldn't help but feel sorry for me, because she knew

that when we went on road trips together back in the real world, I was often prone to potty predicaments. Then, just as I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to make it,

we had finally made it to the rest area where I was relieved at last. After I had come out of the bathroom and got back in the car, Yakko smirked at me and said,

"Congratulations, Matt, you just had your first potty emergency!" At this, I was so embarrassed that I blushed, and Max got angry with Yakko and she got out her mallet and

said, "Don't make me use this!" At that Yakko stopped teasing me, and everything went fine until we got to the amusement park where we all had a wonderful time, and that

day I learned two important lessons: Never drink too much lemonade and never forget to use the bathroom before leaving home.


End file.
